


Near the Sea

by sixopiates



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixopiates/pseuds/sixopiates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun never thought the stranger he met on the beach that day in June would have such an impact on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near the Sea

Standing near the shoreline Joonmyun looks out to sea, enjoying the warmness of June mixed with the slight sea breeze. It’s noisy here this time of year with school being out, and while Joonmyun likes hearing distant laughter and conversations mixed with the sound of waves and seagulls, he loves the sounds of the beach itself a lot more.  
  
Getting lost in the gorgeous landscape before him, someone walks up suddenly and compliments his surfboard. Joonmyun turns around and squints, blinded by the sunlight, and thanks the stranger, saying nice things about his board as well.  
  
"Hi," the fellow surfer says and extends his hand, "I'm Jongdae."  
  
Joonmyun takes Jongdae's hand and shakes it. "Joonmyun."  
  
"So, how long have you been surfing?" Jongdae nods his head at Joonmyun's board.  
  
"Oh, since I was a kid." Joonmyun says.  
  
"Yeah?" Jongdae grins. "Me too."  
  
Making small talk, they find out they're close to the same age, with Jongdae being a year younger than Joonmyun. They live not very far from each other, Jongdae's house only a few miles away. Joonmyun can't help but notice how nice Jongdae's bone structure is while he's telling about the time he came close to an encounter with a shark. It's hard for him to keep up with Jongdae’s surfing tales as he tries to discreetly gawk at him.  
  
"Would you like to maybe catch a wave with me?" Jongdae asks.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
They surfed together every day after that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

♚

  
Sitting on a dock in the blazing sun, Joonmyun and Jongdae dig into their half-melted frozen treats. It’s one of those awful muggy July days where not even shaved ice can help. They’ve gotten close this past month, so close that Jongdae feels comfortable picking on Joonmyun. So comfortable it makes Joonmyun wish he’d never met him. Well, almost.

Jongdae stirs his spoon around in his fruity slush and looks up at Joonmyun with that snake-like grin of his and makes a joke about Joonmyun’s skin tone.

Joonmyun rolls his eyes, "I wish that shark would've gotten you that one time."

Jongdae fakes looking offended, overdramatising his reaction to Joonmyun’s crude remark. Joonmyun just shakes his head. Jongdae laughs and says, "I'm sorry, I just can't believe someone who's been surfing that long is as white as beach sand."

"I'm not that white," Joonmyun defends, looking down at his arms. "And you're not much tanner than me."

"You're in denial," Jongdae tells him with a playful look. "You know, you're the reason why everyone's wearing sunglasses and not the sun."

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun hopes Jongdae steps on a jellyfish.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♚

  
Joonmyun’s started to develop feelings for Jongdae. He wonders if Jongdae could possibly feel the same way, but that’s probably wishful thinking. He’s not even sure if Jongdae likes boys, considering that they haven’t really talked much on the subject. Joonmyun wants to hint he’s into guys, but he’s hesitant. Joonmyun also wants to kiss Jongdae. He wants to kiss him so badly.

It’s a sweltering Saturday in August and they’re out in the ocean, just floating on their boards. Joonmyun looks over at Jongdae and he's rattling off again, and Joonmyun’s gawking again and he questions if he’s falling, liking Jongdae too fast.

Noticing Joonmyun staring, Jongdae smirks. "Like the view?"

"Conceited bastard," Joonmyun says with laughter in his tone. "I was only zoning out due to your boring chatter."

Jongdae gets that certain look that Joonmyun now knows very well, a look where a smack or a push will follow.

Joonmyun watches as Jongdae paddles over to him, and before he can protest, Jongdae knocks him off his board, making him fall under. When Joonmyun comes back up, Jongdae is laughing and Joonmyun flips Jongdae’s board in revenge, making him fall under too. They’re wrestling in the water, dunking each other and splashing each other in the face and laughing. Then, Jongdae’s lips are pressed against his, soft and rough at the same time, the taste of the sea on them. Joonmyun’s heart stops and starts back up; shocked and bewildered, surprised and happy.

 

 

 

 

He kisses Jongdae back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♚

  
They’ve been a couple for a month now and Joonmyun’s never been happier. Jongdae confessed first much to Joonmyun’s surprise, and relief. Apparently Jongdae did have the same feelings towards Joonmyun, and Jongdae told him that he’s pretty much felt that way ever since he saw Joonmyun standing there in the sand that June day. Joonmyun shared his own secrets, like about wanting so badly to kiss him for two months straight. Jongdae just smiled and said, "Probably not as badly as I wanted to kiss you."

 

So for two months both felt the same way, each not confessing for they were too scared it’d ruin their friendship. Joonmyun wonders what they'd be doing right now if Jongdae hadn't confessed, because Joonmyun certainly never would have. Would they be sitting on a blanket in the sand at eleven on this September night? This could still happen, but Joonmyun doubts they'd hold hands, hold each other, kiss and say things to and about each other, things they probably wouldn't say if they weren't dating.

Tonight they watched the sunset, with Joonmyun leaning back on Jongdae’s chest, Jongdae’s arms wrapped around him, talking about college starting the coming week.

"I'm worried I won't get to see you as much," Joonmyun softly tells him, since they'll be working part time and attending different local schools, with Jongdae majoring in Business and Joonmyun in History.

"Don't worry," Jongdae says, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll always find time for my Sunshine, even on weekdays."

Joonmyun blushes at the petname Jongdae’s gotten into the habit of calling him. "Sunshine. Why do you call me that?"

Jongdae grins and bends his head down, pressing his cheek next to Joonmyun's, "It's because you're so white, you're bright. So bright, the sun decided to give up its job and move to another galaxy for you to take over."

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun’s glad they’re going to separate schools.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♚

  
Last month for Jongdae’s twentieth birthday, they decided to go up to one of Jongdae’s family’s lake houses for the weekend, to celebrate alone. Joonmyun wanted to throw him a party but Jongdae wouldn’t let him, saying, "You're the only one I wish to spend it with."

Jongdae also told him not to get him anything, but Joonmyun went against that and got him those headphones he mentioned.

 

 

 

"I love them," Jongdae said after opening his present that day, "but you really didn't have to."

"You're dumb if you thought I'd actually listen to you," Joonmyun told him with a smile. "I had to get you something."

"Well, I really don't want or need anything anymore," Jongdae claimed as he got up from the sofa, walking towards where Joonmyun stood in the middle of the living room. He cupped Joonmyun's face, said, "Life had already given me the world in August," and then kissed him deeply.

Pulling back from the kiss, Joonmyun grinned. "You're nothing but a five cheese pizza."

Jongdae laughed and asked, "Are you saying I'm cheesy?"

Joonmyun tugged Jongdae closer by the waistband of his jeans. "Damn right."

 

 

 

They made love for the first time that night, both excited, somewhat nervous and a bit awkward, with Jongdae handling Joonmyun with more care than a starfish. Their first time was everything Joonmyun wanted though, slow but not too slow, with passion and adoration and just plain love.

Now here on this October night, Halloween to be exact, Joonmyun and Jongdae are standing in the sand, beers in hand, in their mermaid costumes; clamshell bras, wigs and all. Word got around there was going to be a party on the beach Halloween night, free beer and everything, and Jongdae thought it’d be funny to go as mermaids. It took all the pleading and bribery in the world to get Joonmyun to go through with it, but in the end, Joonmyun did it just for him; Jongdae.

"Man it's hard to walk in this," Jongdae complains, the skirt of the costume being tight around his legs.

"Oh stop whining, it's all your fault," Joonmyun smiles as he watches Jongdae waddle. "I have no sympathy for anything self-inflicted."

"You're right," Jongdae pulls at his bra. "Maybe I should've went as Mars or something, and you could've went as Earth. Because, afterall," and here it comes, "you're my world."

Joonmyun visibly cringes and Jongdae chuckles.

"Why Earth though?" Joonmyun questions. "I thought I was your Sun."

"Honestly," Jongdae grins, "You're my everything."

He should've known he'd say that.

"Oh god," Joonmyun facepalms as he pretends to leave. "I'm going now."

Jongdae throws his head back and laughs, wig threatening to slide off his head, and reaches out for Joonmyun's arm. "You're not going anywhere, Ariel," he tells Joonmyun, turning him around and pulling him close.

Joonmyun places a hand on Jongdae’s cheek, and they kiss; long and soft, the taste of alcohol on their lips.

 

 

 

 

It was quite cool that night, especially with little clothing, but Joonmyun never noticed he was cold.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♚

  
With college and work it's harder to make time for just them, but they manage, and right now Joonmyun and Jongdae are huddled together by a fire on the further end of the beach, wrapped up in a blanket. Coldest night yet this November, but it doesn’t bother Joonmyun, because Jongdae's holding him lovingly, and like this, there's no type of uncomfortable weather that would make him complain.

They could very well do this somewhere warmer, more private though they’re the only ones here, but they love it here. Although this is a public beach, they feel as if it’s their own private getaway. Being way too cold to surf these past few months, they'll usually take walks here or spend nights like this together; fire blazing, kissing and caressing.

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun might just like these cold months better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♚

  
They spent as much time as they could together during Christmas break, with Joonmyun working part time at Starbucks and Jongdae at a music store, but not as much as they'd like. Joonmyun's been taking extra shifts, saving up and getting Jongdae this watch he really wants. When they're not together, Joonmyun finds himself thinking about Jongdae a lot. He thinks about his lame jokes, his cheesy one-liners, his laugh, his smile, the way his lips curl up into that smirk of his; that smirk that Joonmyun wants to slap off his face most of the time.

It’s Christmas Eve, and Jongdae told Joonmyun to meet him by the ‘rocky place’ after his shift. He’s freezing his ass off as he makes his way over to the rocky part of the beach, Christmas gift wrapped in silver and gold in his hands. Jongdae waves at him, smile as big as ever, and Joonmyun’s face lights up, instantly forgetting about the unbearable cold.

Being way too excited, Jongdae shows what he got Joonmyun first, going behind a huge rock and dragging out a surfboard with a red ribbon. Joonmyun’s mouth falls open when he sees it and almost drops his gift to Jongdae. It’s a custom made longboard, blue and sea green; Joonmyun’s favorite colors, with his name right across it.

"You really, really shouldn't have," Joonmyun tells him. "It must've cost a fortune."

"I've been working my ass off saving up to get this," Jongdae admits, grinning as he watches Joonmyun check out his new board. "So you better accept it."

Joonmyun thanks him, hugs him and kisses him. "I've been working my ass off, too," he says, handing Jongdae the silver and gold box.

Jongdae opens it to find the Ultimate Titanium Tidemaster watch he’s been quite verbal about. "Holy shit!" he half-yells, smiling as he tries it on, and bringing Joonmyun in for a kiss.

They both say 'I love you', and Jongdae thinks they should get out of the cold and go someplace warm. Joonmyun agrees, taking the best gift in the world with him…

 

 

 

 

And his new board, too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♚

  
On a Sunday in mid January, they decide to go to a seafood restaurant near the sea, sitting by a window with a view of the ocean.

"Part of me can't wait to try out the new board," Joonmyun says, summer being the topic of discussion, "but part of me is afraid I'll ruin it."

"It won't get ruined," Jongdae says and shakes his head, chuckling. "You better use it, because that gift caused me to file for bankruptcy."

That did nothing to make Joonmyun feel any better, and Jongdae notices the flash of worry on his face. "Stop worrying, I was just joking," he assures, taking Joonmyun's hand and pressing a kiss to it. "Nothing's too expensive when it comes to you."

Joonmyun smiles, hoping he’s not as red as he feels. After all these months together, Jongdae can still make him blush, and Joonmyun’s sure Jongdae will always have that affect on him.

"You know, I've always thought about starting my own surf shop," Jongdae tells him as he caresses the back of Joonmyun's hand with his thumb. "I'd love to start one with you in the future."

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun thinks that would be heaven.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♚

  
They fell asleep on the beach last night, it being a surprisingly warm February day. They didn’t intend to, but they didn't intend to have sex there either.

It's morning now, and Joonmyun’s watching Jongdae sleep, staring at his face, admiring his features and he thinks to himself that Jongdae's truly the most beautiful thing in the world. Jongdae has an arm around Joonmyun’s hip; breath shallow, lips parted. And this sight, these types of moments, makes Joonmyun’s heart ache in a good way.

He’s completely in love with him; the realisation hitting him right in the face. Helplessly, hopelessly, completely in love and he wants to cry. So he does, and this is when Jongdae wakes up, drowsy and confused.

"What's wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"It's you, Jongdae," Joonmyun tells him, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so in love with you. So, so in love it hurts."

Jongdae softly smiles, "Darling, don't cry, I'm not all that."

Joonmyun laughs at that between sobs, and calls Jongdae an idiot.

"Please, please don't cry. Seeing you cry is going to make me cry," Jongdae begs, wiping Joonmyun's tears and holding his face. "Sunshine, I feel that same ache in my heart every single day, and I'll bet the ache in mine is five billion times more painful than yours."

Joonmyun cries harder at this, and Jongdae just holds him and chuckles, and kisses Joonmyun on his forehead. Then he kisses him on his nose, then on both cheeks and finally his lips. They stay like that, holding each other for the longest, silently letting the other know how much they’re loved.

 

 

 

 

Joonmyun could stay like this forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

♚

  
Standing near the shoreline Joonmyun looks out to sea, November air nipping all around him. It’s early morning, and he’s alone here. Completely alone.

Why he came out here he’s not quite sure. Joonmyun hadn't been to the beach he once called his second home since Jongdae died eight months ago, saying he'd never go back again. Yet, here he stands, shoes in the sand, listening to the calming waves.

He still remembers that March phone call from Jongdae’s sister, with her hysterically crying and telling him that Jongdae’s been in an accident, his black Acura totalled by an 18 Wheeler. He died instantly. They said he’d gotten in the truck’s blind spot, but it didn't matter. Details didn't matter, whys or hows. Nothing mattered. He was gone and Joonmyun was lost, so very lost.

At Jongdae’s funeral, Joonmyun kept his head down and didn't look once at the casket, thinking if he didn’t see it, it would make the whole thing seem less real. Didn’t work. For months he thought the pain was going to kill him, heartache making him physically sick, and then that heartache turned into a dullness. An emptiness.

Now, he’s back here. Same familiar ground, same familiar smell, same familiar feel.. even though he’s gone. Even though he’s gone he can still feel him. He can still feel Jongdae next to him, he can still hear Jongdae laughing and rattling off like he always did and it’s so realistic to Joonmyun that he places his hands on his hips where Jongdae’s used to always be. Leaning back as if Jongdae's chest is there to support him, Joonmyun smiles, a tear rolling down his cheek...

"Jongdae," he whispers. "I love you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

staring out to sea  
I still can’t believe  
this horrible life  
took you from me  
  
standing in the spot  
where we once stood  
memories flow back  
bad and good  
  
I swear I can feel  
you next to me now  
I can feel your arms around me  
I can even feel your smile  
  
your soothing voice  
mixing in with the waves  
oh how I could listen  
to you speak for days  
  
eight months since  
torture it’s been  
not quite sure why  
I came here again  
  
but coming here today  
there’s no dullness in my chest  
a decision I thought I’d regret  
has turned out to be the best  
  
for when I’m here, I’m with you  
a place we first met  
and here is the only place  
that feels like you never left

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in April of 2013 and posted it on LJ (http://sixopiates.livejournal.com), but I was thinking about writing again and decided to start here instead, so I'm posting this one first until I sort out my other ones. Also, I'm so sorry for this ending. (I'm sorry for the whole thing tbh)


End file.
